Her
by em-iloveyou-d
Summary: You assure her it has nothing to do with your mother’s name, and her name being similar. Or that you’ve complimented her when she wasn’t there, or you’ve grown rather fond of the flower patch near your clouds watching spot because it reminds you of her.


Alright! Sun here, getting back into writing. Gah, my RP is suffering, and I thought I'd work up an appitite for writng, but doing some ShikaIno fluff. All you ShikaTema lovers know ShikaIno is canon, but W/E. I still believe in Jyr/Tsu love from beyond the grave, so anything is possible.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my teeth and my organs. My mommy bought my clothes and my manga. Kishi made my Naruto.

**.o.O.o.O.o.**

**_Her_**

**.o.O.o.O.o.**

You keep quiet when Chouji goes on about it. He's your friend, and even though what he says in completely embarrassing, you listen when he speaks. Until _she_ comes around.

You've never heard a teenage boy giggle like a girl until _she_ walks up and starts asking why you've suddenly turned an amusing shade of pink.

You assure _her_ it has nothing to do with your mother's name, and _her_ name being similar. Or that you've complimented _her_ when _she_ wasn't there, or you've grown rather fond of the flower patch near your clouds watching spot because it reminds you of _her_.

And then you walk off, a bit too quickly, like you've said goodbye and it's time to leave.

You hear, "Can't wait for the wedding!" and when you turn around, _she_'s wearing a confused expression and Chouji's holding his sides, laughing. You run, like your mother has called you home.

**.o.O.o.O.o.**

You sit at dinner, and your father reminds you how old you're getting. It's just like him in his old age, or middle aged, it's hard to tell, to go on about you, as he has very little to do these days. You hardly pay attention until you hear a few words, along with _her_ name. "Wife", "Good", "Marry", "Her father would approve." You go to the humorous shade of pink again and leave before your mother can even bring in dinner.

**.o.O.o.O.o.**

You walk down the street, maybe you'll find Chouji, and while he taunts you, he'll treat you to dinner. After all, you did bail out on dinner with your aging parents. Well, your mom still looks the same after all those years. Perhaps you'll age like her. Discreetly on the inside.

As you continue down, trying to spot your best friend without being obvious, you see _her_, yet again, staring glumly out the window of _her_ family's flower shop, and once you both make eye contact, you curse in your mind and _she_ has bolted out of the shop to greet you. You are truly a ninja.

_She_'s happy, telling you about her boring day and encounter with _her_ best friend, who just happened to be spotted with a bit of jewelry if you catch _her_ drift, which you don't. So_ she_ ends up screaming something along the lines of an engagement between that other genius, the one who's the traitor, and the medic girl you know very well, since she has healed your broken limbs numerous times. _She_ was too busy crying over you.

And you secretly like that.

You ask _her_ to congratulate them for you, in case you don't see them tomorrow, but _she_'s hardly paying attention. _She_ leans against a pole with her eyes half shut, muttering about how all the good future husbands are gone and what _she _has left to pick from is depressing.

You don't show it, but you are a bit put off that _she_ **doesn't** see you as an option. Not because you love_ her_. But because you thought you were the only guy in _her_ life. Chouji is _her_ sister

And when she says you and "Temari" and "together" in the same sentence, you laugh. You and the sand girl? Hardly! She hates you, and she's even said so herself.

**(/FLASHBACK TWO YEARS)**

"_I hate you. Remember that. It's not like some romantic comedy where we eventually fall in love. I hate you, and that's it."_

"_Good to know. You're late for your meeting, by the way."_

"_Damnit!"_

**(/END FLASHBACK)**

But you finally realize, _she _can't hear your thoughts, well, _she_ can, but _she_ doesn't, and once again, _she_ looks at you like you've got a secret, and she desperately wants to know.

And so you do what you can to survive.

**.o.O.o.O.o.**

And when Chouji sees _you both_ sitting down in a booth, holding hands. You remind him that he is the sister, and you're the couple, the next mom and dad, if you don't manage to screw up this whole dating thing.

**.o.O.o.O.o.**

_Not saying anything is simple. _

_Saying something is harder. _

_Talking about your feelings is even harder._

_Telling some one you love that you were meant to be together is the hardest thing you can do._

**.o.O.o.O.o.**

Review and ShikaIno will become a full canon pairing! Flame and ShikaIno will have babies! YAY!

Love,

Sun Cho Sun Fish


End file.
